The Caline's Toy Box
by JayManney4Life
Summary: My dumping ground of various story ideas and scenes. Stuff I either started and never finished, or just wild ideas that I had to get down on paper (so to speak). Updated randomly. Rated T for the odd bits of language.
1. Big Sis Makoto

**Howdy folks! Jay here, and welcome to my collection of odds and ends. Stories that I started writing but either haven't finished or couldn't think of what to do with. I might end up dumping more stuff here periodically, so feel free to follow and see what's new!**

 **A while back I got the idea of what it would be like if Makoto was raised by someone else instead of growing up on her own. Kicked a few potential ideas around, and this was the result.**

 **I don't consider myself a writer, but I get the odd ideas now and then. I read way too much fanfiction and every so often I get a wild hair up my ass and actually try and type up something. I also haven't written anything in years, so if my typing or flow is off, please bear with me. Don't know if I'll actually flesh this out more than it is, but whatever. Enjoy!**

 **(EDIT: Forgot how much havoc FFdotNet plays with line breaks. I'll try and fix things when I can.)**

############################

 **Standard disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction story. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal, and all related properties are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and others. Please support the official releases. I write this stuff for fun and on a whim. Please don't sue me. If you want to give the franchise to me, I'd be all over that like gravy on biscuits.**

############################

I'm Makoto Tsukino, formerly Kino. I'm 14 years old, love baking and gardening, and looking at cute boys and girls with my adorkable little sister, Usagi. I live with my adopted parents Ikuko and Kenji, as well as my sister Usagi and our little brother Shingo.

My birth parents died when I was little, the cause being a plane crash during a bad storm. Having no other living relatives, I was orphaned until Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa took me in. They've loved me and made me feel like I'm every bit a part of this family as if I'd been born to them, and while it was weird at first going from being an only child to being the eldest of three ("You're only a few months older than me, Mako!" Usagi whined.), I wouldn't trade them for anything.

Family life aside, I admit I've gotten into a few fights in school, and can come off as something of a delinquent, but most of the time it was some other kids being rude or not taking no for an answer, or them picking on my little brother and sister.

Still, all that aside, life is pretty normal for us… or at least it was until recently, when a certain black cat waltzed into our lives.

############################

Won't lie, finding out my little sister was some sort of magical superhero was not how I saw my week starting at the time, but I rolled with it. Truthfully I think Luna was just as surprised, because somehow I've ended up as one too. Sailor Senshi, to be exact. We're both the warriors of different planets, well, I'm a planet as Sailor Jupiter, and Usagi's Sailor Moon, as in the Earth's moon. Weird, but we didn't make the naming theme. Plus, the outfits are actually pretty cute, if a bit impractical looking. Still, enhanced strength, stamina, and some pretty neat attacks, not a bad package deal. Usagi, or Sailor Moon, still getting used to calling her by that name when we're in costume, throws a boomerang that takes out the monsters we fight, and I get this pretty kickass lightning strike, so that's cool too.

And yeah, I said monsters, honest to god monsters.

There's these evil guys called the Dark Kingdom. They apparently tried to take over the world a long time ago, and there used to be kingdoms on the Moon and the other planets, and the Dark Kingdom is run by a seriously scary looking lady called Queen Beryl. Haven't actually run into her yet, but Luna said she's major bad news. She's got some other guys that work under her, one of which is named Jaedite, a blonde dude who, while admittedly a snappy dresser and not being too bad to look at, ruins that by being the one that summons these monsters that suck the life force right out of innocent people for Beryl and their cause. Plus, he's kind of a jerk too, so definitely won't be trying to hook up with him any time soon.

That said, the villains aren't the only side with eye candy. We've been getting helped by a rather hunky guy in equally stylish clothes by the name of Tuxedo Mask. Who, as the name suggests, runs around in a top hat, a white mask, and a tasteful looking suit and cape. The Phantom of the Opera has nothing on this guy. Usagi's already smitten with him, especially after he helped save our butts a few times with some well timed roses and a surprisingly strong cane. Guy totally wants to be Batman, but it works for him. Luna's been suspicious of him so far, and wonders what his motives are, but I like to think I'm a pretty good judge of character, and he seems like he's on the level at least for now. Plus I don't want to ruin Usagi's crush yet, especially when she seems torn between him and that guy we keep bumping into on the way to school in the mornings. Mamoru Chiba, nice guy, kinda funny, likes to rile Usagi up ever since she smacked into him when we left the Crown Arcade one afternoon after Usagi failed a math test. He's best pals with the guy that works there, Motoki, so he can't be too bad. That and he's apparently going to school to be a doctor, so at least he has good intentions.

What? I asked. Plus he was doing his homework at the soda bar while they were talking, so I was curious. He's cute, too, a girl can look!

Regardless, things are crazy right now with all of this monster business and trying to balance life as a normal teenager, but we're doing the best we can. Luna also says we should have more help soon, as she thinks she's found a lead on another Sailor Senshi, so our little team is going to get bigger. That works, because while I admit I'm not a bad fighter, especially with the extra powers we get when we transform, Usagi isn't exactly Wonder Woman, even if she's usually the one who has to finish the Youma (the Dark Kingdom's monsters) off. She's been getting better, especially with us training together when we're not tackling school work, chores at home, or giggling at manga and playing games, so she can at least hold her own better now, but we're still only two people.

"Mako! Mom's made snacks! Let's take a break!"

"Okay Usa!"

We didn't choose the Sailor Senshi life, it chose us. We're making it work though!

 **Might write more of this later, don't know. Definitely won't be an epic or anything, just a little fun what if one shot if nothing else.**

 **JM4L**


	2. Where Does She Get Those Wonderful Toys

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon, but if someone wants to gift the franchise to me, I wouldn't say no.**

 **Had another plot bunny pop into my head. Not enough for a real story, but at least it was a silly train of thought.**

-

"You two own our trademarks?" Usagi exclaimed, definitely shocked at this sudden revelation. She'd been wondering aloud about how people were able to sell things like video games and toys of the Sailor Senshi, especially after all the times they'd used the Sailor V games as the entrance to their secret base, not to mention all of the plushies and kids shirts. Heck, she even owned a lunch box with Sailor Moon on it just for the novelty.

"Well it wasn't right that people were just able to make a profit off of you girls and you didn't see a cent of it, so we did something about it early on." Luna answered, tapping away on the control pad and bringing up several lists and documents.

"It took a bit of time," Artemis explained further as Luna brought up more visual aides, "and admittedly some clever manipulation of magic and some minor forgery work to get us identities as other than a pair of house cats, but we ended up setting up a dummy company to be the sole owners of the Sailor Senshi's branding and likenesses. All toys, clothes, games, pretty much anything that has your secret identities on it, we get a sizeable share of the profits on."

"But we didn't stop there. Since they really couldn't come forward on it, we ended up staking a claim in the villains as well. We've got control of the likenesses of everyone from Queen Beryl to Prince Diamond." Sure enough, pictures of various crane machine dolls of their fiercest foes appeared, and Usagi herself couldn't help giggling at some of them. "Made for quite a few amusing bits of merchandise," Luna said, clearly pleased with herself. "All of it owned by the Mao Corporation. Needless to say, you girls will have no problem affording to get into good colleges, though we still expect you to work hard on your exams."

-

 **AN: My good friend Wyld came up with some additional silliness, and I couldn't help including it.**

 **Basically an earlier take where Queen Beryl and company are dragged into the Japanese magical court of law for violating the Mao Corporation's copyright claim on their entire organization, and due to magic recognizing their right, end up losing everything, including control of their forces and the entire Dark Kingdom. This ends up with Usagi and company now somehow in command of legions of youma and other monsters and such. The bad news is, Usagi's Sailor Moon powers are majorly nerfed as her Mana now goes to feeding the new Dark Moon Kingdom. The GOOD news is, she has a literal army to send instead, who loves her for it.**

 **An amusing idea, but I didn't really have anywhere to go with it. If anyone thinks they can do something with this, let me know, I'd be happy to let someone run with it.**

 **JM4L**


End file.
